What a Riddle
by Pansy Parkinson
Summary: This is about Tom Riddle and when he goes to Hogwarts so Please READ AND REVEIW!!!
1. What A Riddle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
What a Riddle  
By Pansy Parkinson  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Mr Ollivander! As you may already know, this is Tom Riddle. He'll be needing a wand from your shop, so while he's getting all measured up, I'll just go get his school books"  
  
"Bye Mr Bucket"  
  
Tom said.  
Tom Riddle, as most of you readers already know,  
was the name, "you know who" or more easily recognised as "Voldemort" used as a child.  
He was always known as evil, and without a true heart,  
but while Voldemort was still using the name Tom, he was still as friendly as you or myself.  
Tom was soon to start at his new school Hogwarts and on this particular day,  
was being taken by the school caretaker, Mr Bucket.  
Normally, the guardians were the ones to take their children to Diagon Alley,  
to purchase all of their up-coming school needs,  
but Tom, unfortunately, like many others, lived in an orfanage,  
so the only one who could take him was again, unfortunately, Mr Bucket.  
  
"This is your first year at Hogwarts, correct?"  
  
"Yes Mr Ollivander"  
  
"Hold this please"  
  
Mr Ollivander, had now just started to try out the wands with Tom,  
but was proving to be fairly hard, as none of the wands so far seemed to have agreed with him.  
  
"Try this one Mr Riddle"  
  
"How will you know when you've found the right wand for me?"  
  
"Quite simple process really. When you've got the appropriate wand, you'll know"  
  
"Okay then"   
  
Tom said with not much belief.  
  
"How about you try one of my newer ones, just arrived yesterday. Here you go"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Wow, infact, was the only way to describe it,  
an incredible warmth filled out the whole of Tom's body,  
right down to the very last toe, while blue, purple and silver sparks slid out of the wand.  
  
"I told you, that you'd know!"  
  
Tom stood staring at the wand in amazement for quite some time. Then...  
  
Hello Tom, Mr Ollivander. Ready to go yet?   
  
"Yes, Mr Bucket, I'm just waiting for my change"  
  
"And here it is! Goodbye, have a nice day!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At Hogwarts  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The Sorting, is about to take place, this tradition is to put you into one of four houses so when I inform you that you may come in, you will go in, one at a time, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head in this order-"  
  
Names were called out, one by one, in alphabetical order, by the old Transfiguration teacher, Proffessor Dumbledore.  
Proffessor Dumbledore, was one of those people who you could tell was wise and intellegent, just by looking at them.  
He wore half moon round spectacles and allways carried a smile.  
He had a short beard, which was going a dull grey colour, from aging.  
This man, had somehow gained the respect of so many, by saying a simple sentence or two.   
  
"Riddle, Tom!"   
  
Tom, rather nervously walked up to the stool he was to sit on,  
removed the hat from its stand, then sat down onto the stool and quickly placed the hat onto his head, which covered the whole of his face.   
  
"Now, let me see.....deffinately not a Hufflepuff......nose is too small for Ravenclaw....that leaves Griffindor and Slytherin.......hmmm.....your heart's in the right place, but could easily change.....too easily...I think I'll make you a SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Tom smiled, he had heard both good and bad things about this house on the train coming to Hogwarts, but had mainly only believed the good.  
He quickly took off the sorting hat, put it on the stand once he had stood up, then went to join the other first years who all ready had become Slytherins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tom quickly became accepted to his new house,  
he also quickly accepted all of the bad habits of a Slytherin,  
like making anyone in a different house feel like nothing whenever he had the chance. He particularly hated one boy in Griffindor,  
he called himself Hagrid, always blubbering about one thing or another in Tom's mind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Just Before Potions One Day  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hagrid?, did you understand question two in our History Of Magic homework?"   
  
Asked Murtle, a fellow Griffindor, which Tom happened to highly detest.  
  
"Er?.........."  
  
"Murtle, if it was as dull and as boring as you, who *would* understand it?"  
  
Tom remarked. Murtle then ran off with a stream of tears trailing behind her.  
  
"Why don't yeh just give her a break Riddle?"  
  
"Somebody's got a girlfriend!"  
  
Hagrid tried to hide his red cheeks, but by then, everybody had found out what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Today, and for the rest of this week, you will be learning about the types of snakes and frogs. You will be working in pairs,  
to find out what kind of potions they are used in,  
and soon, I will give you two specimens to a pair to work on"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, Riddle?"  
  
"Er...um, may I be excused from class, I think I'm going to....be sick...can I please go to the nurse?"  
  
"I suppose so"  
  
The truth was that Tom had nothing wrong with him.  
The truth was that he couldn't be around the snakes in front of all the class. The truth was that he could speak parseltongue, the ability to speak to snakes. But another truth was that in the wizarding world,  
parselmouths weren't usually accepted,  
and Tom, who had found out that he happened to be one,  
wasn't too anxious to let out his secret. So in a hurry, Tom looked for somewhere he could stay, where he could not easily be found untill his Potions class had been dismissed. He was in such a hurry, that he temporarily got lost, but soon found his way, and could hear something next to him, he looked nobody was there. He went further down the corridor, more noise, and then a loud wail.  
  
"Oh, it must have just been stupid old Murtle"  
  
He said aloud, hoping loud enough for Murtle to hear, he guessed that she had, seeing that her moaning and wailing volume seemed to have increased.  
There was a slithering, against the walls, louder this time.  
  
"Or maybe not"  
  
He wispered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is my longest story I've ever written. Please read and Reveiw, I hardly ever get any! please sir, i want some more. Reveiws make people happy, I like being happy, can't you un-reveiwing people see, that you're taking the happiness away from meeeeee! Should there be a sequel- only your reveiws can help me make a decision.   
  
Two requests- 1- READ AND REVEIW  
2-GO YOU BIG RED FIRE ENGINE! (I got that saying off a show, and I love it!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Riddle Family Riddle

A/N: I made an itsy bitsy tiny little BIG mistake in the first part. I accidentally made it sound as if Hagrid and Tom were in the same year, because at the time, my poor little thirteen year old brain wasn't working. (It's the holidays, and my brain's on one) Aaaaanyway, they are not in fact in the same year, because Hagrid was expelled while in his first year, and Tom was old enough to be a prefect at the same time. So- whoooooooops! I'm going to keep going as if they're in the same year so-yes. - Read and Reveiw!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Riddle Family Riddle  
By Pansy Parkinson  
Part Two  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Tom, could I please see you in my office?"  
  
Tom got up from the chair he was sitting on in the library, and silently followed Mr Dippet, the Hogwarts Principal.  
  
"This is Miss Burmington, and she's come from the Ministry Of Magic"  
  
"Er...hello..."  
  
Tom said, not having the slightest clue why he was in Proffessor Dippet's office with a complete stranger.  
  
"Hello Tom, I've come from the Department Of After-Death Wizardry and Wills. In your mother's will, she left you this diary,  
saying that you could have it once you came of age,  
once you had turned eleven. It also says,  
that it has been in your family from generation to generation,  
and that when you're old enough, you can put it in your will.  
Here it is, and now it's yours"  
  
"Th-thankyou"  
  
Tom replied, not knowing what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Later That Night In The Slytherin Common Room   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Hours later, Tom read deep into the night,  
absorbed and fascinated by the power this book said he could have.   
It told him of his family's identity and the secrets which had been covered up for hundreds of years, he was Salazar Slytherin's heir.  
He learnt as much as possible from this diary,  
which was written by Slytherin himself. He yearned for this power,  
and gained a high ammount of greed.  
  
"Hey Tom, what's that?"   
  
"Oh, um, nothing"  
  
He said quite convincingly to his friend Sam, while putting the book into his bag.   
  
"Okay then, well goodnight, don't let the mudbloods bite!"  
  
Sam said with a smirk on his face. They both went up to their dormitory and fortunately Sam had completely forgotten about the diary.   
  
"I will find out where the entrance is"  
  
Tom said to himself.  
  
"Even if so many generations in my family were too scared or too stupid to know how. I *will* find out where the entrance is..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
This is the second part to my story. ONLY 3 REVEIWS LAST TIME! Thankyou to Tygerlily, Ellerfru and Badtz-Maru who DID reveiw it. Everyone else is probably just trying to get the message across that they hate it by not reveiwing, so this time, if you do, please give me suggestions! Thanks!  
  
Please Read and Reveiw! + GO YOU BIG RED FIRE ENGINE! 


	3. A Riddle Confusing A Riddle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A Puzzle Confusing A Riddle  
By (reviewless) Pansy Parkinson   
Part 3  
Of What A Riddle ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"If only it said where the entrance is!"  
  
Tom said quite angrily, speaking into his own reflection from the mirror  
in the 'first years' dormitory while he was by himself.  
  
"I mean, how is *anybody* meant to find it if Slytherin didn't write down how or where!"  
  
Tom had started copying and re-writing all of Slytherin's findings into his own,  
bigger diary because over the years,  
many of his ancestors had added their findings on to it untill it was full.  
His mother had been the last to write a message in the diary,  
which happened to be a personal note- to Tom, it said...  
  
To My Dear Son Tom, if you are reading this,  
that probably means you're safe at Hogwarts.  
I can not write down where the entrance to the Chamber Of Secrets is,  
incase this diary falls into the wrong hands,  
but this message is to ask of you,  
not to open, or try to open the chamber.  
Slytherin was full with hate and greed,  
which personally makes me feel ashamed,  
as I am related to him. I feel as if I, and many others in our family   
who also chose not to try and open it are the lucky ones.  
If you do make your decision, and chose evil over good,  
you, like Slytherin, will be hated,  
and will eventually end your life the same way as he,  
without anybody who truly cares about you, or ever did.  
I just hope you will make the right decision.  
  
"Who is she to tell me what to do! She left me, forever,  
and then that stupid Mudblood you chose to marry,  
also left me. I hate you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Next Day In His History Of Magic Class  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"In the non-magic community, there is only two world war's recorded in their history books,  
but as you may allready know, there has been five Wizard World Wars, which all included the biggest cover-ups known to man. Around twenty thousand wizards died all   
together in these five wars, but it is said,  
that around sixty thousand muggles had to have   
memory charms placed on them.  
These charms, were so complex, that for years these  
muggles would suffer from no side effects,  
but once the muggle had entered his or her sixtyfifth birthday,  
they would start to suffer from memory loss.  
Muggles, all seem to think of this sickness as "an aging thing" and over the years experts have found out,   
it has become hereditory, and there as of yet, seems to be  
no cure..."  
  
"bla, bla, blaaa, bla, bla."  
  
Not bothering to keep his voice down, Tom had interuppted  
Proffessor Binns for the second time that week.  
  
"Excuse me Mr Riddle, your interuption may have   
been small to you, but to me, it seems you've just earned  
another weeks detention, and twenty points from Slytherin."  
  
In 'The History of Magic' class, Proffessor Binns treated  
his students with rather harsh punishments for two reasons,  
one, he was quite 'old fashioned' and believed in  
that sort of thing, and two, there were only a few brave people,  
who had ever stood up to him in his adult life  
and *death.* But the thing was, once Proffessor Binns  
had said his end to the argument, it was allways over.  
But Tom was still in too bad a mood with   
the note his mother had written to care about   
Binns's stupid old ways.  
  
"Oh no!"   
  
Tom said, rather sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont disrupt you any longer"  
  
He said, heading for the door.  
  
"Bye"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you *really* walk out on Binns!?"  
  
Said an excited second year.  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"So what!, Binns'll be after your meat as soon as you hop out of the portrait hole!"  
  
"Then I guess I'll just have to manage without any, wont I"  
  
"You're a brave man Riddle, a *very* brave man!"  
  
Talking to this over-excited second year, was very pointless to Tom,  
but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to  
crawl up and sleep forever, to avoid the even  
bigger detention that awaited rewarding to him the next day.   
More of the Slytherins were coming toward  
Tom to see if the rumours *were* true, but Tom   
couldn't stand being around anyone any longer.  
He walked and walked, untill he thought he would stay   
lost forever untill...  
  
"Where's Master, Must Eat, Must Kill, Must Have Food"  
  
The sound came quickly, from- as it seemed, 'in the walls'.   
Breathing quickly, and trying to put his eyes in all  
directions at once, Tom waited for another sound and   
he got it.  
  
"Kill, Eat, Food."  
  
Tom quickly ran away as fast as his feet would carry him.  
  
"What, in Merlins name, was that?!...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ONLY way I can tell whether you liked it or not, is for you to review it! I've only got 3! Plllllllleeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee!  
So far, 3 reviews is telling me you all hate it! I would like at least ten before I even think about doing another bit. So please review!  
GO YOU BIG RED FIRE ENGINE!  
  



	4. Slytherins Secret

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Slytherin's Secret  
By Pansy Parkinson  
Part Four Of  
'What A Riddle'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
In the diary, it says-  
  
In order to find the place you seek, listen now to the  
sounds you fear, and follow them inside the chamber here.  
Your servant is waiting, strong and tall, don't give up now,  
you're close to revealing all.  
  
"So if there's a creature or, or, or something and it's  
my servant, in the chamber of secrets, there must have been someway he, or 'it' got in, so, um, that means there  
must be someway out...but where?....maybe it's another portrait hole that has a secret password?....no, there aren't  
any paintings around that area that I heard that voice....so  
what else could it be?......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, the diary says I need to be here, so here I am. Oh no, stupid Murtle's in that toilet, crying yet again"  
  
Not wanting to hear Murtle for the rest of the night,  
while he waited for something, that her wailing had probably  
already scared off, Tom went to the front of   
the girls' toilets and banged repeatedly on the door.  
  
"Murtle, will you give up, feeling sorry for yourself for one measley night, I'm waiting for the.....my friend to come"  
  
Tom had nearly said 'monster to come back', but realising before he let loose his secret, he had managed to pull off a quick lie.  
  
"You're lying, I can tell"  
  
Murtle said. Tom was now starting to panic, had she really known what he was going to say?  
  
"I most certainly am not, and besides, how would you know even if I had?"  
  
"Because you don't *have* any friends"  
  
Tom stared breathlessly at the door, with happiness, hate, and sadness. Happiness, for she hadn't known what he was going to say, hate, for the way she had dared to say such a thing to him, 'no friends', and sadness, for realising that what she had said was true.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I'm sure your crying and wailing has given you a truck-load of friends"  
  
Tom said viciously. He had had enough.  
  
"I'll find the monster oneday, and when I do she'll be the first one to go"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N:  
It's been donkey's years since i last submitted anything- IT COULD BE BECAUSE I NEVER GET ANY (HINT HINT) REVIEWS (HINT HINT, WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE COUGH COUGH) 


End file.
